Forgotten?
by Troubled-Spirit
Summary: What happens when Yumi has to move to America and comes back 4yrs later just to find that Ulrich and the others have forgotten her. That Ulrich and Sissy dating, Aelita human, Odd a guitar player. (Bad at summaries) (Not telling pairings)
1. Left but back again

_**Forgotten? **_

_**By troubledspirit**_

**_Chapter: Left, but back again_**

* * *

Summary: What happens when Yumi has to move to America and comes back 4yrs later just to find that Ulrich (spell?) and the others have forgotten her. That Ulrich and Sissy dating, Aelita human, Odd a guitar player. (Bad at summaries) (Not telling pairings)

* * *

"WHAT?" a young girl screamed "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Yumi but we have to move. Whether you like it or not" the young girls mom started packing for her.  
  
"But mom I" Yumi started to argue but was interrupted by her mom.  
  
"I'm sorry Yumi my decision is final, now finish packing your belongings. You'll come back again I promise" she gave her daughter a kiss in the forehead and walked out.  
  
'I have no choice, but to do as I am told...goodbye guys it will be along time till I ever see you again' she walked to the window and looked out of it 'I promise to come back...I won't say goodbye because I will come back sooner or later' a tear slid down her cheek. She finished packing her belongings and waited for her mom to call her down.  
  
......................................................**4 years later.........................................................**  
  
"We have arrived to Bourgogne, France. Thank you for using The France Airline I hope you had a wonderful flight. Have a nice Day!!" the captain finished talking and everyone started getting off of the plane.(I looked it up)  
  
"Hey Yumi were are you headed now?" asked a young man, he had spiky electric blue hair, black vest with a chain around his neck, black baggy pants and spikes around both of his wrists.  
  
"Just going to see if I can enroll in a school near the place I'm staying. Hey how about you enroll in the same school I get into? It will be fun what do you say Kayo?" asked a young 15 yr old Yumi (A/N: Sorry I don't know how old Yumi is in the TV show). She was wearing a similar outfit like Kayo but had a black tank top under the vest, her chain had a Tribal Cross on it.  
  
"Ok let's go then luckily I have a black convertible here in Japan" they both took their luggage's and took a taxi to were Kayo's car was located. They dropped off their things into Yumi's old house and headed to a high school near there.  
  
"Excuse me, we were wondering if we can enroll here?" Yumi asked as they arrived in the school office.  
  
"Sure you can please tell me your names?" the assistant principal said.  
  
"Yumi Ashiyama and Kayo Zen" the assistant principal wrote their names down and typed something in the computer. She waited till two papers printed out of the computer and handed each one to both of them.  
  
"Here you go, these are your schedule come tomorrow around 8am so that you will be shown around the school campus by two of the students. Now there is no school uniform so come in whatever clothes you please, is there anything else you need?"  
  
"No that's all. Thanks" both of them headed out of the office. They were looking and comparing each others schedules that they didn't look and both bumped into two persons and fell down.  
  
"Ouch uhh sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going" a young boy who had dark brown hair light green shirt an a dark green open shirt on top, also dark green pants.  
  
"No prob" Yumi said as the boy helped her up "I wasn't watching were I was going either. You ok Kayo?"  
  
"Yep you? Sorry about that" he helped the other boy up as well . He was wearing a light blue open shirt with a white muscle shirt underneath, he had dark blue jeans on as well.  
  
"That's ok" said the young boy  
  
"I'm fine, but let's go and unpack before my mother starts thinking we are doing something else. You don't want go through the same thing like the first time we meet remember?" Yumi laughed while saying this.  
  
"Yeah who doesn't? well sorry again, but we got to go. Come on Yumi" he grabbed her had and left running leaving the two boys behind.  
  
"Jeremie?" said the boy in green.  
  
"Yeah Ulrich?" the boy in blue wiped away invisible dust.  
  
"She seems familiar....Yumi? Yumi were have I heard that name before?" The boy known as Ulrich asked himself and the boy known as Jeremie.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. Dough I got to admit she does look familiar. We will have to think about it later we got class" Jeremie headed to their next class.  
  
"Your right plus I got to meet Sissy" with that they both left to their classes wondering who the girl was.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it it's my first Code Lyoko story so please Review??


	2. Author's Note

Ok Ok I guess I do have the age and the location wrong please tell me the right information for it. Also I have a reason for having Ulrich and the others forget Yumi and Ulrich dating Sissy. So please be nice and tell me the right information......did anyone else get a email about Code: Lyoko website?  
  
**troubled-spirit**


	3. Memories

**

* * *

Forgotten?  
By: troubled-spirit **

**_Chapter 2: Memories_**

* * *

Hey thanks guys for the reviews and info. Oh and for those who want to know if I'll continue this story, the answer is yes I will finish it. If you want something to happen email me and tell me oh and I made a few changes in chapter 1. Well on with the story....

* * *

_Last time:  
  
"Jeremie?" said the boy in green.  
  
"Yeah Ulrich?" the boy in blue wiped away invisible dust.  
  
"She seems familiar....Yumi? Yumi were have I heard that name before?" The boy known as Ulrich asked himself and the boy known as Jeremie.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. Dough I got to admit she does look familiar. We will have to think about it later we got class" Jeremie headed to their next class.  
  
"Your right plus I got to meet Sissy" with that they both left to their classes wondering who the girl was.__

* * *

_  
Rrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggggg

...............................

Rrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggggg

...............................

rrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggggg

......................  
  
"Hello?" said a sleepy young Yumi.  
  
"Hey Yumi! Not up yet are you?" Kayo's voice came from the other line  
  
"No how could you ever guess?" she sarcastically said. She got up and opened her drawers looking for clothes to wear.  
  
"Shut up! Anyway where should we meet?"  
  
"I don't know, come pick me up" she grabbed what she needed and headed to the bathroom.  
  
"Alright be there in 10 ok?"  
  
"Alright bye" she hung up and went inside locking the door behind her. She undressed and stepped into the bathtub, turning on the water. As the warm water fell down her body, memories came to her. _Three boys joking and playing around with her, a virtual world, another young girl, fighting, and a tower.  
_  
_'I wonder?'_ she looked deeper into the memories 'Those boys and that girl...who are they?.... Could they be?...yes they are! Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie and Aelita. Those guys yesterday could they have been...'  
  
"Ulrich and Jeremie" she whispered as she turned of the water and stepped out of the tub. She got dress and combed her hair, she was wearing a black shirt that the front said 'Teachers rule' and in the back it said 'Yeah right!', she also wore a pair of black baggy pant. Her hair was down; she wore black and silver bracelets. She had spikes in both her wrist and had her tribal cross around her neck.  
  
She had taken only 5 minutes in the shower; she headed to her room to get her school things. She grabbed a toast from the kitchen and when she was done she heard the horn of Kayo's car. She grabbed her house key and headed out still thinking about Ulrich and Jeremie and how much the have changed.

* * *

Well that's it for now I'll update as soon as I can. Sorry it's short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Hey I highly recommend you visit the site find me as troubled-spirit as well there!!  
  
troubled-spirit 


	4. Chapter 3

**Title**: Forgotten?

**Author:** Troubled-Spirit

**Summary**: What happens when Yumi has to move to America and comes back 4yrs later just to find that Ulrich (spell?) and the others have forgotten her. That Ulrich and Sissy dating, Aelita human, Odd a guitar player. (Bad at summaries) (Not telling pairings)

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Me again! To all my reviewers! I am so sooooooo sorry! I know I promised to finish this sotry and I plan to finish it. I apoligize for not updating in such a long time. I've been rather busy and lost interest in writing stories. And as you can now see I'm back and ready to finish this story, so please forgive me! Anyway here's chapter 3!

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

Yumi walked towards the black convertable in which Kayo was in. She smiled at him and said her greetings while getting on. "So what's plan for today?" Kayo asked. Yumi threw her bookbag to the bag and shrugged "Not sure...what you think?". The car started moving again, for it to only stop for a moment at a stop sign.

"Not sure either...Hey maybe after school we could go site seeing around here. Since you use to live her you might as well show me what this place has to offer!" he grinned. She laughed slightly "Like you said I _use_ to live here...I can hardly remember anymore..." she looked out the window with a small smile on her face "My memories a bit hazy...I could just hardly remember my friends from here." She looked at Kayo, whom had stop at a red light and turned towards her.

"Your friends? Do you think they're still here?" he asked her. She nodded "Yeah...well I think that's them anyway. You remember the guys we bumped intp yesterday?" she asked. Kayo nodded and was looking at the road, for the light turned green. "Yeah I did, why?"

"Well I think that's two of them. I think that's Ulrich and Jeremy" she smiled even brighter "I hope I'm right...I miss them" she again was looking out the window. After that there was a comfortable silence between the two friends. Yumi thinking about the past while Kayo drove to school. After awhile they arrived at school, both got out of the car. "So we have the first two periods together and then we're split right?" Kayo asked. Yumi nodded "Yeah, I believe it's Algebra I and Chemistry"

They both walked towards the front of the school, unaware of two glaring eyes. The person was hidden from behind a tree. "Not her!...I thought I got rid of her along time ago...arghh!" the person walked away from the trees.

* * *

**Troubled-Spirit:** Okay I know it's short, but please bare with me. I'll make the chapters longer next time kk? I just wanted to update already. So I apoligize for it!

**

* * *

**


End file.
